moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
CTK-88 Crumplor
The CTK-88 Crumplor (Charbtek Infrared homing missile launcher Model 88) is a rocket launcher manufactured by Charbtek Corporation. It appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour and Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 60,000 (iOS) 28,000 (Android) | manufacturer = Charbtek Corporation | users = United States Army SGS Militia Unified Citizens }} Campaign It appears in Red Summit, Hammerstrike and Cold Vengeance, mostly for destroying AA Flak Batteries, Tanks and APCs. It is usually discarded after destroying the target, but in Hammerstrike it is kept for the rest of the level. The CTK-88 Crumplor is deadly in the campaign against both infantry and armoured vehicles, with a large effective blast radius. Multiplayer The Crumplor is often used to destroy vehicles, such as the Recon Aircraft and Drones, but also can be used to kill opponents from many distances. However, this is not reccomended at excessive lengths as the missile is easily spotted and therefore dodged. The Crumplor is heavy, and nothing can be done to reduce weight. Although the speed of the missile is slower compared to other weapons, it has a powerful lethal blast radius, albeit not as high as the Kolbászky S-40 GL and the 40mm Thor GLP. However it can still quickly take out multiple opponents as well as drones and turrets with ease, where this is a laborious task with the other launchers. The Crumplor is a rather popular choice online, thanks to its considerably cheaper price compared to the other two grenade launchers, and also for its versatility, being able to down enemy players and easily dispatch drones and Recon Aircrafts. However, like with the other launchers, caution must be taken, as firing at an enemy, wall, or floor too close to you will result in a premature suicide. Optional weapon attachments The CTK-88 has two ammo types: Rocket Propelled Grenades and Anti-Personnel. ;Anti-vehicle When taking down aircrafts, do not press the fire button. The launcher will fire when it's locked. ;Anti-personell It is recommended to use anti-personnel rockets should it be deployed against enemy players as it usually takes 2 rockets to kill an opposing player unless it hits them directly or very close to them Gallery MC4-CTK-88 Crumplor-fp.png|First-person perspective of the CTK-88 Crumplor. MC4-CTK-88 Crumplor-ads.png|View of the Crumplor's optics. CTK-88 ammobox.jpg|Ammunition box as seen in the mission Red Summit. See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The CTK-88 Crumplor reappears in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Campaign The CTK-88 is carried by Bull, attached to his backpack while folded. It is not seen used by Bull. It is seen used by the Raiders in the missions The Storm, Getaway, and Reinforcements, and is used by the World Liberation Army in the mission Diversion. Multiplayer The CTK-88 Crumplor is unlocked with a launcher score of 2500. It is a very powerful weapon, since the rocket has an extremely powerful impact, and kills enemies easily. The Crumplor's sight is a 4x zoom. However, the drawback of this launcher is that there is no reserve ammunition. Therefore it is strongly advised that one shall use his/her rocket wisely. Also, the weapon obscures a large portion of the screen, so sometimes it may be a hindrance in some circumstances. CTK-88 Crumplor Pro The Pro version of this weapon decreases damage (which makes the splash damage less effective; however it is still a one shot kill on a direct hit) in trade for an increase in mobility. Gallery Schermafbeelding_2014-07-22_om_14.58.30.png See also Trivia * The CTK-88 was dubbed 'Crumplor' by the United States Air Force (USAF). * The CTK-88 is the first weapon in the series that will fire (if locked) without the need of pressing the fire button. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour * This weapon was originally called "CT-92 Crumplor", but its name was changed to CTK-88 Crumplor before the game was released. * The beta version in one of the developer diaries looks identical to the Rampage-4. * This weapon does not have crosshairs when not ADS, just like sniper rifles. Modern Combat 5: Blackout * The CTK-88 in MC5 is designed to be folded, but this feature is not seen in action in the game, other than Bull carrying it. Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Launchers Category:Launchers Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Weapons Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Launchers